1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fasteners. More particularly, the present invention relates to interlocking fasteners. Even more particularly the present invention relates to pressure type interlocking fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Interlocking fasteners generally comprise three types. One such type of interlocking fastener is commonly known as a "slide fastener". A slide fastener typically includes two joinable members each with alternating ridges and cavities. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,541, there is disclosed a slide fastener which includes two members which are joined together by inserting the ridge of one member into the cavity of the other member. This type of interlocking fastener prevents the interlocking members from planar sliding. However, perpendicular movement of the interlocking members is not prevented.
A second type of interlocking fastener is commonly called a "zipper" fastener such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,776,847; 1,801,324 and 2,018,099. As is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains, a zipper has two interlocking members and a slide which forces the two members together. Planar and perpendicular movement of the interlocking members are prevented, but the members cannot be interlocked without the assistance of the slide.
The other or third common type of interlocking fastener, is a "pressure-type" device. This pressure-type device is commonly known as a "VELCRO"-type device or fastener, VELCRO fasteners, generally, comprise two nylon members that are joined together by pressure. One nylon member has multiple plastic hooks and the other member has multiple plastic loops. The hooks of the one member latch onto the multiple loops of plastic or fabric formed or provided on the second or opposed member. When the two members are joined by pressing them together their respective, planar movement is restricted and their perpendicular movement is restricted, until pulled apart. However, VELCRO-type devices are not designed to handle heavy loads or severe vibrations over long periods of time. Furthermore, they have a tendency to lose their holding capability and wear out over time, especially when put through multiple wash and rinse cycles.
Thus an interlocking fastener which joins its members by pressure, has a longer useful life and can support heavy loads is greatly desired. It would also be desirable if the apparatus can be unlocked without the aid of a slide or other type of tool and without destroying the members. The fastening system of the instant invention, as hereinafter described, achieves these purposes.